


Bellicostic

by Infernaldude



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Uchiha Itachi, Rape, Revenge, Slow Burn, Smut, dark Uchiha Itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernaldude/pseuds/Infernaldude
Summary: Her back hit the wall, she was trembling in fear because of his proximity. He was so furious that his veins were popping out from his neck, jaw clenching. She didn't dare to look him in the eyes.“Look at me!”Sakura didn't muster the courage to look at his evil eyes, so she just kept her head low, squeezing and hugging herself in the wall. His hot and ragged breath was fanning her face. In an instant, he moved closer, flushing his body against hers. A whimper left her mouth, putting her palms on his chest to create some distance, but he didn't even budge.“M-Move.. a-away..”The next moment, he punched the wall so hard just right next to Sakura’s head. She flinched and closed her eyes in fear as a new set of tears Welled up in her eyes.The next thing he held her jaw with his one hand and jerked her face up, making her to meet his eyes and then...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Bellicostic

Today was one hell of a hectic day for Sakura and the pinkette was so exhausted that all she wanted to do was jump onto her sweet, soft, and cottony mattress and just lay there.

She was on her way home and it was already 8 p.m. There weren’t many people around and most of the streets and roads were unoccupied. She wished she could buy some Umeboshi from the shop she just passed by but she knew if she eats them with an empty stomach, she might faint on her path but the thought of what her mother would have made for dinner was making her stomach going wilder and growling more, hoping that her mother made her favorite food; syrup-coated Anko dumplings with amitsu. 

Food was everything to her and if a pesky person causes her trouble when she’s starving, she will make sure to punch them right into the cheekbone. She fastened her pace to reach as soon as possible, more like bouncing on her feet.

“Waaah” she grumbled when she bumped into a wall and fell on her butt, rubbing her wide forehead to ease the pain. Sakura cursed herself for being clumsy, and wonder that hunger had rushed her that she went straight into the wall like a total idiot? 

‘Don’t you have eyes?’ She complained again but as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of black timberlands. Sakura gritted her teeth and tsked, ready to yell at whoever the hell was standing like a tree right before her, but her mind stopped for a while when she looked up and suppressed a gasp by seeing the young guy.

The pinkette craned her neck to see him better. He was strikingly handsome; tall, thin but in a muscular way, long silky smooth black hair tied and falling on his one shoulder. He was wearing ripped black jeans and a black leather jacket.

When her mint green eyes met him, she froze for a split second. His irises were black, completely black, pitch dark exactly like charcoal. He had grooves or stress lines under his eyes and long lashes. Sakura observed his countenance with a questioning look, however, she couldn't read it properly, but two things were obvious; his face was expressionless and the intensity by which he was looking at her was intense that it made her glued to her spot, somehow getting the fearful and dangerous vibes and rush down through her spine.

She gulped her saliva and when the all-in-black stranger looked at someone behind her, he passed by her and that was when she got off her trance and stood up. She straightened herself up and smoothed her long skirt along with her pink bangs and locks.

She turned around, but to her astonishment, he was nowhere to be seen. She checked the area once again but nothing, just a couple of men walking side by side.

‘He didn’t even say sorry? How rude!’ She huffed through her nose and continued walking to the intended place.

After 10 minutes or so, when she reached home, her mom greeted her and asked about her day as usual. She went and changed her outfit into her favorite pastel pajama and then landed a hand to her mom to set the table. After a while, her dad joined them at the table and the conversation went on. Sakura told them everything about her day with a joyful sound, except the bumping-into-the-weirdo part. 

She helped her mom to clear the table and as soon as she was done, she rushed into her cozy bedroom and as she was yearning to hug her bed, she did so and went under her thin but warm blanket. After some few moments with blank and meaningless thoughts, she drifted to deep slumber.

***

As usual, the next day she went to school regularly and went straight to work afterward, but something about today was odd to her. She couldn't understand or didn't know what was with this feeling attempting to capture her, but Sakura was sure and knew by then that it wasn't good and also strange. It was as if someone was staring at her all the time and the stares have been increasing since she came back from her workplace but she couldn't see anyone. Maybe she was just hallucinating and make a big deal out of nothing, right? She just has to ignore the wrong feeling.

She was really feeling uncomfortable and the solution was getting home as soon as possible and so she did.

It's been three months that Sakura felt weird in a row every time she steps a foot outside as if someone had her under the supervision or following her, but she couldn’t figure out nor find anyone when she searched for the source. No matter how many times she turned a blind eye to it and shrugged it off, however, she sure had a suspicion that some pervert or whatever they were, were hot on Sakura’s heels. It frightens her.

The pinkette had the idea of telling this to her parents but she didn't want to worry them about anything at the same time, She’d feel guilty for this. Aside from worrying, they might not let her work anymore and Sakura wanted to work for her own experience and have self-esteem.

This weekend, pig texted her for a meetup with others tomorrow evening since it was a holiday and Sakura hadn't a chance to met them for a few days because the school and work was rigorously laborious.

She met them at the usual place they had always met for years; ichiraku ramen, the loud mouth’s favorite restaurant. 

“Long time no see, forehead,” Ino greeted with a mock in her sound and stood up to hug her best friend. “Your forehead seems like getting wider from the last time we met, good thing your bangs are getting long to cover it.” She chuckled and Sakura nudged her arm lightly. 

“And your face is as getting closer as your name, pig.” Ino rolled her eyes at her and Sakura greeted with others as well as they sat down and ordered their foods. 

They talked about all the kinds of stuff, gossiped, and shared their odds and sods. They stayed there for a couple of hours and when they finished, Sakura bid bye to everyone and dashed out. 

She took a look at her wristwatch and when she saw it was already 9 pm, her eyeballs went wide. Sakura knows well how her mother is extremely sensitive to being at home on exactly 8. She cursed under her breath and fastened her pace as her phone dinged, receiving a notification. She took her phone out of her purse and stared at the screen. 

‘Sakura where are you?’ 

Another notification appeared on the screen. 

‘Come home sooner, it's late.’ 

Sakura unlocked her phone and opened the chat, typed in the field, and was about to reply as she bumped into something again and gasped. She subconsciously knew it wasn’t a wall as before and her mobile dropped onto the asphalt with a loud thud. lifting her head, Sakura was about to open her mouth to complain, but before she could even manage to make out who was in front of her or do anything, a hand like a bat out of hell came out of nowhere to her mouth. 

She felt she was dragged by the individual behind her into a dark ally. 

A flurry of panic raged through her, squeaking into the fabric on her nose and mouth. She struggled and griped the strong hands behind her, clutching and digging her nails into the skin as much as she could, but useless. All of her attempts were ineffective as her body was getting numb as her mind equal with running out of energy. 

Sakura wanted to fight more, this was coming from her now weak mind, commanding her to not sniff the thing on the fabric or give up, but she was so hopeless. As much as she wanted to end this and go to the warmth of her home, it was a total dead loss. 

Failing to keep her consciousness, her sight became blurry and her eyelids fell and finally closed them fully, going completely unconscious. 

***

Feeling a deep headache in the veins of her head, Sakura managed to slowly open her languid eyes, her eyebrows frowned from the pain she had in her head. With her half-lidded, tired eyes, she examined the place she just woke up to with her sight still blurry. She could sense a bright, golden light shining from the ceiling, leading her to understand she was in a room. 

With a slow whimper escaping her lips, Sakura shut her eyes at the sudden ache in her head but still succeeded to turn her head a bit to observe the room more. With her sight helping her see clearer more and more with the moments pass, Sakura glanced over all of the shining objects that were decorating the room she was in, all of them seeming to be pretty elegant and expensive. 

As Sakura got to understand she was possibly in a bedroom that is obviously not hers, she could feel a strange sense of fear building its way up all over her tummy, making her heart tremble with stress. 

“Where... where the hell am I?”, the overwhelmed girl whispered to herself, trying to get up from wherever on the earth she was laying until now. As she attempts to move, she just realized that she is handcuffed. A small breath falls out of her lips as her heart bursted with more fear now, and she tried to move her hand from the metal handcuff that was wrapped tightly around her wrist. She followed the handcuff way only to see it was connected with the header of the bed her body was on. 

“No... no... it can’t be!”, she attempted a few more times to free her hand, but she failed. Even though her other hand was free, but the handcuff was cuffing her wrist so tightly that made it was obvious scaping from it was illogical. 

And at that moment, Sakura thought of everything. Every possible thing that might have happened to her crossed her mind, and she was getting so damn lost in those scary, bitter thoughts that she didn’t even feel the dampness on her cheeks as drops of tears trail on her skin, down on her face. And in no time, she was crying. Not because she was upset, but because of fear. She was so scared because she thought there is no way to escape, nor anything to save her at this point. In those few short moments, Sakura felt things that she has never felt. She felt her heart burnt and ached from so much worry, she then tried again to free her hand from the stiff handcuff. 

She tried over and over again. 

But hearing the sound of a door opening, made her freeze at her spot. 

She was shaking at this point, and her stuck, bruised hand was not moving anymore as she stared at the tall figure that entered the room. With his heavy glare that was focused all on her, he approached her. With his footsteps that were getting closer and closer, Sakura tried and pulled herself back, her movements making it clear that she was petrified. 

The man, on the other hand, glanced over her with a calm expression, his lips carrying a light smirk that was lifting the corner of his lips slightly. He was dressed in black, strands of his dark hair revealing a bit of his forehead and his hands inside his pockets, and finally, a cold, yet amused look in his eyes. 

The more this eye contact that was the most fearful thing to Sakura went on, the clearer the memories in her got only to lead her to think, has she met this man before? 

Isn’t he that guy...? 

Sakura pointed at him with her free hand and as she was still trembling, she tried to put her words together and stutters, “I have... I have seen you before! Why am I here?!”, she questioned him as she was clearly shaking, only to have that man chuckle, and bringing his face closer to Sakuras, making her move back until she felt the back of her head is being pressed to the wall. She could sense the man’s breathing on her face. 

“Such a rush you’re in to go, aren’t you?”, he whispered to her and placed one of his hands on the bed’s header so he could bend over the terrified girl even more. As his dark eyes were forcing his stare to Sakura, he moved his hand to her neck and slowly wrapped his hands around it, moving his look down over Sakura’s swollen, half-open lips. “You’re mine.” 

“W-what?” Sakura immediately tried to get the man’s hand off of her throat and manages to push him away. “Are you mistaking me with your girlfriend or something? Let go of me!”, she rushed with her words and snapped at him. 

With a change of expression on the man’s face, Sakura knew she was in bigger trouble now. The smirk he had till now was faded, having it replaced with a deep numbness. 

He looked down at her with his cold eyes and this time, placed his hand on behind Sakura’s head and wrapped her hair around his fingers gently. As he watched her shake and tremble, he suddenly bursted into laughter as he closed his eyes. He lowered his head again to meet Sakura’s eyes, and touched her bottom lip with his thumb. “I like the way you are”. 

And with this, Sakura lose it. Tears started running down on her face and she began to begging, Begging the man to let go of her. She just begged and struggled because she knew she couldn’t do anything else. She pleaded it to only be one of those nightmares she some nights had, and that it’d be over when she woke up. She was sobbing so hard that it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. She was so desperate and afraid that she couldn’t sense the man, was actually enjoying the show she was serving. 

He let go of her soft hair, and caressed her wet cheek with his index finger. “Listen, Sakura,” He talked in a serious tone, he then moved his hand to the air and suddenly slapped Sakura’s face to shut her sobs down. 

And with that, Sakura just stared at him with teary eyes, and a burden of fear and pain in her chest. 

He hold the girl’s chin to have her look at him, he then stared deeply into her eyes with his dark orbs that carried not a single spark nor trace of life in them. “If you accept that you’re my belonging now I swear, my Sakura, things will be easier.” 

Sakura bit her lower lip to suppress the more cries. She felt his cold thumb on her dry lower lip and forced her to reveal her lip as she did so. The next moment which was beyond her expectation was his lips on hers. Her teary eyes went wide open as she went numb for a split second until she sensed his tongue, licking and moistening them for entrance. Sakura sealed her lips into a tight line and made an effort to jerk her head and began to struggle more, not stopping her sobs. 

The tears were burning her cheeks here and now, mint green eyes glistening and the whole face was a complete disaster. 

She felt a harsh tug at the back of her head on her hair as a whimper left her dry mouth, which he used it as an opportunity to slid his tongue in her mouth and started to devouring it. Her scrambles were vain, one of his hands was in her hair, making her face steady, and other was holding her thin waist tightly to keep her still. 

Sakura spare no effort to bit his tongue roughly, and with that, he abruptly withdrew from her while whispering a chain of curses. Sakura panted heavily as she brought her hand to her lips and began to wiping and rubbing her lips to clean the bastard’s kiss as much as she could, protecting her lips to prevent another kiss either. 

The look he was giving her now was terrific which made a cold shiver run down her spine. She noticed blood on the corner of his mouth as he wiped it with his thumb and took a glance at it. 

Sakura didn't know how to thank the gods above her when suddenly she heard a knock on the door which made her startled but still, this sound made him distracted for a second at least. 

The guy before sakura stood up and said come in. The door shifted and a young man came to the room. He was handsome with sharp jawbone, muscular lean physique and tan complexion with short hair and same hair color just as the dude in front of sakura. 

“We need to talk, Itachi.” He spoke while looking at Sakura. His face was impassive just like.. Itachi? 

Sakura was looking at him with distressing eyes, giving him a hint to help her, but that was the stupid logic side that was telling her to do it. She knew better by now, it was almost impossible to escape from this place. 

”Ah,” He nodded and the other guy left. The guy named ‘Itachi’ turned back again to observe Sakura one more time. “I’m not done yet blossom, I’ll be back.” He stated with a smirk and with that, he left the room, leaving an almost dead Sakura on the bed, And gave her another reason to fear him as well, from where did he know her name?


End file.
